


Things You Said

by Tobiaspaceship



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiaspaceship/pseuds/Tobiaspaceship
Summary: When you say things, people hear. People hear and people listen far more than you think they ever will. And it's the things you said that made me fall in love with you.A collection of vignettes set through Sailor Moon S.





	1. While We Were Driving

**Author's Note:**

> About two years ago I did a writing prompt meme for "Things You Said" and challenged myself to keep them all in my favorite season and all more or less in chronological order. It's some of my best work so it deserves to be up here, I think. Hopefully you enjoy.

You were singing, my love - something you so rarely do. Even now, it takes a special song, a special sense of something, to coax those wonderful notes from your throat. You used to blush, remember? The tips of your ears red, you’d retreat slowly back into yourself as soon as you remembered I was in the car. Your small sheepish smile will forever be the one I remember as the moment I knew I was lost to you.

It had been some silly American rock song. But you had grinned, reaching for the radio to turn the volume up even more than it was. And you relaxed. More than I had ever seen before. You became comfortable with the world around us. With yourself. The world melted down to the wind in your hair, the engine at your hands, and the song in your ears. I almost felt ashamed to intrude.

Can you blame me, though, for being so unable to turn away? Your head had tipped into your free waiting hand, while the other beat at the wheel. And as you sang about some far away summer you shone brighter than any star. My breath became yours to sing with and I was happy to give it to you. 

The song ended and the car slipped back into the waiting world of Missions and battles. Your smile still trailed behind. For a moment, I feared your eyes would close as we sped down that seaside road. With a deep sigh, you said something to the wind. A promise to yourself I wasn’t meant to hear. So when your eyes hardened back into the soldier I had created I pretended I had only enjoyed your singing. Even as your words filled me with hope.

_Next summer she’ll know._


	2. Through Your Teeth

The first time I heard you say it, I think I just about jumped out of my skirt and boots. I had stared and you tried your best to ignore that anything had happened. But as you tossed your hair in what I now know to be your little nervous habit, your cheeks had flushed. If only a little. It was cute.

I thought it was a one-time thing. I was wrong. You said it again later that week as we sat huddled in the bathroom. Trying to be gentle while handling alcohol is not something I’m good at. You kept jumping and hissing, your eyes screwed shut and teeth bared. It slipped out, sounding less like a word and more like the air that escapes my tires when I check the pressure. Your shoulders had tensed. I didn’t know if it was from my touch or the realization you had been improper or something. So I didn’t say anything about it.

But then last night you said it again. I liked the way you bit your lip with the word on your tongue. Your hand pulled me closer and I think now I’m always going to associate the sound with your taste. With the way your legs tensed around my shoulders and the way your voice pitched up with my name.

_Fuck_


	3. That I Wish You Hadn't

I have feared it would happen. I’ve had dreams of you dying at the hands of that woman. Ever since she first pointed that gun, all I could think of was what would happen if it were you on the receiving end.

So I tried. I tried to protect you. I know it went against everything we had ever promised to each other, but I had to. Your heart is my heart. Without you, there’s no reason for mine to exist. It sounds so trite, so silly.

But it’s the truth.

You’re not even sorry. You stood there tall and proud when we got back to our apartment. That small thing we call home. You practically filled every corner in your anger at me. I couldn’t deny you that right. To you, my actions made little sense. But I wasn’t sorry either.

Not until you said that.

After what I had done to keep you safe you did it anyways. I don’t know whether to be furious at you or touched by the way you said it. Your eyes had burned and your fingers twitched like they always do when you’re upset. As if you need them to move but have nothing for them to do. And your voice had cracked with some emotion I dare not try to place.

Because I cannot allow myself to hope. Not while we still have our Mission to complete. You may call me selfish or perhaps even afraid, but you cannot ask me to have you when I do not deserve you. Not yet.

_I followed you like I always do._


	4. When You Thought I Was Asleep

You never sleep. Which isn’t entirely true. You sleep, just not a lot. Not as much as I wish you would. Even now while your mirror sits blank on the dresser, you still find it hard to drift off.

Remember the first night I stayed with you? We both were so surprised to find you still next to me. You had pouted and hid your face like a child when I said something. But you were so perfect - sleepy eyes and messy hair and all. Can you blame me for needing confirmation?

I know you wish I wouldn’t worry. It’s from years and years of habit, you say. But I still remember the way you would scream at night those first few months. I remember the way you would tremble as I climbed into bed next to you. I remember the way your pride fought with your need for comfort as I pulled you close. And I’m afraid one day the nightmares will return, and you’ll never sleep again.

Because you’re beautiful when you sleep. Everything your family ever taught you about control falls away when your eyes close and it’s all I want to do to see you smile. Did you know you smile when you sleep, Michiru? You smile and you frown and your eyebrows do this funny wiggle when you get excited or worried. Or at least I think that’s when. You never tell me about your dreams unless it’s a warning.

And besides. You always worry when I don’t sleep. Every time I wake up in the middle of the night, even if you’re in the kitchen with your tea, you always seem to know. Must be a psychic thing. But then, there you are. Fussing over me and cuddling me up until I pass out again.

It’s not fair of you, Michiru. Making one-sided rules like that.

Sometimes I pretend to sleep, just to see what you do. I think you know, now, that I do it. Since mostly you just keep stroking my hair or you hum that tuneless hum of yours that you only do when it’s late and just the two of us.

But the first time. The first time you had pulled away, I think, to look at me. You had touched my face like you have these past few days. But that night, when we had finished watching each other die, you had touched me like you were afraid I would vanish from right under your fingertips. Your breath left you in something like a shudder and for a moment I almost opened my eyes to see if you were crying. But you had kissed my forehead and almost burrowed yourself back into my arms. I know you thought I was asleep. There was no other way you would have allowed yourself to whisper the words so close to my heart. And you were so nervous a moment ago saying them again, I know you believed I didn’t know.

But I do. And I love you too.


	5. At the Kitchen Table

You’re not very talkative at the table my love. Usually you’re too busy still waking up, nursing down your coffee and whatever sugary concoction they’ve deemed legal to sell as breakfast. Which is fine. After so many years of too quiet meals in too big dining rooms just your company is lovely. And, if I’m being perfectly honest, I find your bleary eyes rather adorable. Like a slow sunrise of green as the caffeine restores life to your veins.

Once you noticed I only take tea in the morning. You had stared and blinked at me from your place across from mine before mumbling something about making me toast. I had insisted I didn’t need it, but you were persistent. I nibbled at the burnt offering but in the end you had scarfed it down as we left for school.

The only times you do talk to me when we sit at the table, it’s late. Or it’s the middle of the day and neither of us are in the most cheerful of moods. But rarely do we allow ourselves the pleasures of a day in. That, I fear, is my fault. All my talks of vigilance and carefulness have made you into something more like myself than I am truly comfortable with. A small trade off for the pleasure of sleeping only a room away from you, I suppose.

But this morning you had surprised me. You barely touched your cereal and your coffee had sat cold long before you had taken notice. Instead you had only stared at me. Your eyes had narrowed and that small box of lines that forms between your brows when you think about something particularly troubling found its nest. And you had stared at me, like you were studying me. As if you were the painter, not I.

You had spoken so firmly. So much like the soldier you try to leave outside of our little home. Out there, you can be Uranus and Haruka. In here, you prefer to just be yourself. Maybe you don’t even know that you do it. But you do. And you were rather frustrated with me when I didn’t respond, both in that moment and then during our drive to school. But it’s not something I can promise. Not while we have yet to find the Messiah.

Maybe after. If we live to see it. Although, I doubt even then.

_Promise me you won’t leave me behind again._


	6. When There Were Too Many Miles Between Us

Do you remember how we used to live so far apart? Well, not us, per say, but the lives our souls used to have so long ago? How they used to spend years without each other with simply a night here or there to reconfirm their love for one another.

I had never really thought about it until last week.

You remember. We were sitting in mathematics class and you had been doodling in the corner of your notebook. Heart crystals and planets and whatever else was on your mind. You were perfectly relaxed. And for a moment I almost hated you.

Because how was it fair that you be so at ease while your voice tormented me in my head. Or at least, the voice that had been yours all that time ago that still sounded cruelly like yours. Only now it was deeper in timber, with a rasp like the wind over the grass. Yours is lighter, much more like the breeze off the ocean shore. But maybe that’s how it sounds when you’re in the middle of describing your tongue on my clit and your hand on my breast.

It hadn’t been like my other visions - more like a memory. I could only hear you, only feel my own hand as it did as you said, touching here, stroking there, making me squirm against the bed. Your voice through the communicator was so clear it was if you were right next to me. And as you in the real world reached out to tap my shoulder reminded me, you were. But not in the way my soul, both present and past wanted you to be. And I trembled with what the both of you had asked when everything was done.

_Are you alright?_


	7. When We Were on Top of the World

The world looks strange from so high up, my love. But perhaps that’s why you enjoy those tall perches. Do you even realize that you seek them out? Or do your feet simply carry you so fast that your mind can’t follow. You once told me you never have a destination when you go out to drive. You just let your hands and feet do the work, let the machine have its head down whatever highway you wish for it. I suppose it’s the same when you run. And even more so when our ability give us more power to let loose.

You looked so sad, my love, in the way you do when you’re trying not to be. Your chin in your hands as your feet swung into open air, you were some sad spirit of the wind. I wanted to pull you away from the edge we had danced with just the day before. I wanted to kiss away the splotch of sickly yellow-green that clashed so horribly around the meadow of your eyes. Only I was afraid you would pull away. Like you had so many times before. You had no reason to stay now that we had succeeded. Now that Sailor Moon had won.

But you turned to smile at me when you noticed I was there. And I had to steady myself. It was the most freeing smile I had seen from you in all the time we had been together as a team. Gone were the tight corners or the careful slant with just the right amount of teeth to drive your prey wild. No, my love. This one reminded me of visions I used to have of a small blonde girl who drew pictures with chalk and raced cardboard boxes down the stairs.

You had reached for me, pushing yourself up to stand as you did. It was my turn to stare, stuck in your majesty - your back against the rising moon and stars and your gentle eyes. Perhaps you really are the wind with the way you rattle me so effortlessly. But your words were all it took to break my trance.

So you pulled me close. And once again we flirted with the edge of death and danger. But I wasn’t afraid. Our feet knew the steps and your arms were strong. And far up on that skyscraper I knew we had found our home.

_Dance with me?_


	8. After You Kissed Me

You had said the same thing two days ago after it happened. It’s funny how the thing you said stuck in my head more than the actual kiss you gave me. Maybe it was just because I was so surprised. That’s probably it. You had whirled around right before we went inside that building and just kissed me. Right there in the middle of the rubble as the last bits of the helicopter floated down outside the dome.

In my defense, it had only lasted a minute. If that. By the time my brain understood what was actually going on, instead of just running a thousand miles in circles, you had sank back down off your toes. My head spun while yours dipped. I think you were catching your breath. I know I was. Maybe you were just preparing yourself for whatever would happen next. Because when you looked up, you had a storm of the sea in your eyes and you were Neptune more than the girl I fell for. And I followed you at your command.

And now? Now Neptune is gone and you’re back. And I actually was prepared this time. Your lips are soft, almost shy and your smile is the brightest I think I’ve ever seen it. Even as it hides against my jacket collar. I can feel its warmth like I can feel my fingertips tingle. And besides. I’m smiling just as hard. So I nod at your command again, this one much softer, and open the door to the car.

Maybe this all will have been worth it, I think. Maybe Sailor Moon was right.

 _Let’s go_.


End file.
